dont have a name someone help with that?
by xxxlollie96xxx
Summary: about a girl and crushing on her best friend what will happen? her life is about to be turned upside down...
1. Chapter One

**_Hey guys..._**

**_yeah i know i had this up already. but i wa reading over it and relized a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff that needed fixing up. so im reading everything and fixing it up =) hope you all enjoy this story._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 1_

_I throw most of my stuff onto the ground of my room looking for my lucky charm. When all of a sudden it came over my head and in front of my face and around my neck then clipped up I turned around to see who put it on for me when I saw my brother Jared I looked at him surprised "You found it thank you thank you!" I screamed as I wrapped him up into my arms. "Oh Jared you don't know how thankful I am" I whispered into his chest. He looked down at me and grinned then looked at the clock "umm Jazzy do you want me to drive you or are you going to skate to the park?" I followed his glaze to where he was looking. It was 11:45 I told the girls that I would be there by 12 I had 15 minutes to get there. I let go of Jared and grabbed my board and ran out of the house. "I will be home when I come home and I have my phone if you need me," I yelled over my shoulder as I dropped my board and skated down the driveway._

_I was just around the conner of the park when all of a sudden Matt was beside me. "Aye Jazzy were you going?" he asked as he came closer beside me on his board I nodded the direction to the park. "You have fun at the park I'm going down to the beach if you wanna come down with the girls you can. I will hopefully see you soon," he said pushing off , crossing in front of me and taking off down another street I smiled to myself and pushed harder I had 5 mins to get there I knew I was going to make it I was just exited to tell the girls that we had just be invited to go to the beach with Matt and the boys. Four more pushes and I had the girls in site "Oi, Oi!" I scream down towards the girls they all turned around "Hey Jazzy, what's up?" Grace yelled back with her long blonde hair twirling around her beautiful oval shaped face that looked a little bit red but you could still see her beautiful tan. I slowed down a bit and jumped the gutter and up onto the foot path then slowed to a stop next to Jade. They circled around a bit, "Do you want to hang here at the park or do you wanna go hang at the beach with Matty and the boys?" I looked around at them all. Most of them smiled and they all said yes. "Are we gonna be swimming?" Donna piped up. Eden laughed, "Ummm dummy that's why we go to the beach." I hit Eden lightly and pulled a face at her and then with that we were off and on our way to the beach. Two of us had to head home to put some swimmers on but the rest didn't leave the house without a pair of swimmers on because we always seemed to find our way down there. When we got to the Jetty we all showed off. As we were going down the pier we were pulling manuals and chucking ollis here and there and even some of us were jumping on the wood bits on the sides and grinding along them. We pulled up to where the boys were to see them staring at us in horror... James, Toby and Matt were gasping for air, none of the boys could believe what they'd just seen. I laughed and so did the others. I sat my skateboard on the chair with the boys and pulled off my top and shorts got up onto the bar and jumped to the deep blue water below. I came up to see all the girls running down the stairs and jumping off the platform. I noticed that Eden, Esther and Renae weren't in the group, where were they? I looked up to see Eden up on the lamp post, Esther on the bottom bar and Renae on the top bar. I watched the girls swim out to me and then we floated a bit watching Eden, Esther and Renae talk to each other till I screamed out, "OH MY GOSH JUST JUMP ALREADY!" _

_I saw them mouth to each other 1 2 3 and then jumped. All the boys ran to the bars to look down at us. Esther hit the water first then Renae second then Eden third. All three of them came up laughing then we all joined in apart from the boys... for some reason they didn't find it funny. I looked up to see the boys up on the poles I knew what they were all planning, "SWIM!" I screamed as I saw Matty and Jayden jump. The girls started to swim away from the pier and I watched the rest of the boys come down onto the platform and then Krissy and Donna come running down the pier stairs; Krissy pushed Jonas, Toby and Blake in while Donna pushed Hayden, Kyle and Christian in then they laughed and didn't realize they missed Ben and Brodie they came running out from under the pier and pushed Donna and Krissy in we all started to laugh. Ben and Brodie dropped to the planks on the platform laughing. I swam under the pier and hit the planks with my hand I hear them both scream then a splash I looked out from under the pier to see that they'd jumped in. I swam out and dove under the water grabbing Matt and Blake's legs. I heard the screams from them and came back up laughing my head off. I saw Ben, Brodie, Blake and Matt swimming towards me. I dove under and swam for the ladder. I came up at the ladder and climbed up as fast as I possibly could. By the time I got to the top of the ladder Matt had reached the bottom. I jumped up and ran up the stairs to the top of the pier. I looked up and down the pier to see where I could next run to. I heard feet splattering up the stairs and looked back, they were running and Matt began yelling, "HERE WE COME!" he called. I laughed and grabbed my skateboard. Skating as fast as I could down the pier I made sure that I didn't look back. Once I got to the end of the pier I could hear the skateboards coming up from behind me, I finally turned around to see the boys flying towards me. I jumped of my skateboard and into the bushes so they couldn't see me. They arrived at the end of the pier and jumped off their boards. "Where did she go?" they all repeated as their heads continued turning in search of me. I sat in silence staring at Matty. Oh my gosh I couldn't believe how hot he was. Shoulder cut brown hair with light green eyes, tall and skinny but with muscle. He was my best guy friend but I had also fallen in love with him but it's just he didn't know it. I hid it pretty well over the past 2 years, I wanted to tell him but I just didn't know how he would react, I watched Blake skate forward and then Brodie turn right and Ben went onto the beach and Matty came my way I heard him moving all the branches and whispering "Jazzy, I know you're here I watched you jump in here wait till I catch you, you will regret it." I laughed, I couldn't hold it in. I had him jump on me as soon as he heard my voice. He started tickling me and I yelled for him to stop. I was laughing a lot and struggled to push him off me but then I had his lips over mine. My head started to spin I couldn't focus and I fainted._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews?**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2_

_The next thing I remembered was waking up on the warm ground with the sun hitting me hard in the face and with everyone around me but I couldn't see matt... where did he go? I opened my eyes a bit and everyone started asking questions "are you okay? What happened? Jazii?" I looked up at everyone and waved my hands around bit for them to shut up. After a minute or two it went dead silent until I heard my phone I tried to get up to move towards my shorts to get to my phone but my head started to spin and I fell. I mouthed to Donna to grab my phone she passed it over to me. There was a text from Matty saying:____**hey Jazii, sorry about all that today and sorry that I have taken off I will call you tonight? Hope to talk to you soon. Xx love Matty.**_

_I smiled to myself and replied: __**hey Matty its okay but I know I have to talk to you about it so yes please do call me tonight hope to talk to you soon to xx love Jazii.**_

_I looked up at everyone and I saw that they were all looking at me funny "What?" then Jonas piped up "who was the text from Jaz?" he ask with a big grin. I felt my face turn bright red. The girls just laughed at me as if to say 'I know who' I waved my arm at them telling them to shut up. I tried to stand up again. I stood up straight and looked around to see that we were on the pier "how did I get here to the pier the last thing I remember was..." I trailed off when I saw a vision of what happened. I felt my face go a bright red again then I jumped when I heard my phone go off again. This time it was a phone call "hello" I answered with "hey Jaz I'm coming to get you" a familiar voice said to me it took me a second to work out who it was "oh okay then jarred I will meet you at the end of the pier? and is it okay if Grace came and stayed tonight?" I said as I was looking over to Grace wondering if she still wanted to come. Her head snapped up and nodded at me as if to say 'yes please I would love to stay tonight' I had to ask jarred as I was living with him and not mum. "Hello jarred you still there?" I asked since he had never answered me. "Umm yeah that should be fine but I have to work tonight is that okay?" I nodded over to grace to say 'you're staying' "umm yeah that's fine okay grace and I will be down in a minute got to say bye to everyone" I said as I started to put my shorts on "okay will be at the bottom of the pier in 2 love ya sis" and with that he was gone._

_I put my phone back into my pocket on my shorts and gave all the girls and the boys a hug or a wave and put my shirt back on. Grace put her shorts and shirt back on to._

_We ended up getting over walking so we skated the rest of the way down. As we got to the end of the pier jarred just pulled up in the car. We ran over to the car and jumped in. "Hey Grace do we need to go back to yours and get some clothes?" jarred asked turning around to face grace and I. She nodded "yes please jarred and thank you for letting me stay tonight" he turned back around and started the car up "That's okay Grace you know you're welcome anytime" we took off down the road and head towards Grace's place. Grace and I sat in the back talking while jarred was going through his music trying to find something good to listen to. When we came to a stop at some traffic light 'roll on up' sung by hilltop hoods came on. Grace and I started to slap our legs with the bet and nodded our heads. When I realized this was Matt's favourite song. I started to cry as I listened to the song and think about what happened between us only an hour ago. Grace grabbed my hand "hunni are you okay? What's wrong?" jarred pulled the car over and jumped out and came and sat in the back with me rocking me "sis what's wrong talk to me" he said as he rocked me back and forth. I shook my head I didn't want to tell him what had happened he would freak and call matt. Then jarred piped up and said "why did I have Matty call me and tell me that you needed me at the beach" I looked up at jarred through the tears and shook my head "I dont know what did he say to you?" I asked trying to tread on water carefully. He offered me a small smile "he said that you fainted from something and that you needed me but when you answered your phone you sounded fine" I laughed 'oh my gosh how could he tell jarred that!' I thought. Grace nudged me a bit with her shoulder and I looked back up to jarred. "Its okay bro I'm fine and I didn't faint I fell over and knocked myself out" I said trying to not make eye contact. Jarred could always tell when I was lying to him so the easiest way out of it was to not look at him. I gestured another smile then gave me one tight squeeze and went back to the driver seat and drove off. We drove for another 5 minutes and then pulled up to Graces she jumped out and held the door open "Jaz you gunna come in? Or sit here and talk too jarred" I thought for a second 'if I stayed here he would get the truth out o-' "I'm coming" I said jumping over the seats to get out the door. "Hey mum" we both yelled out as we walked through the front door. Tracey came running out from the kitchen "oh Jazii your okay!" she exclaimed when she saw me. 'DID EVERYONE KNOW!' I thought but I just nodded and gestured a small smile at her. She ran across the room and wrapped me deep in her arms. "I'm so glad to see your okay!" she said as she kissed me on the head. "M-U-M! I told you already she was fine and that were just grabbing some clothes cause I'm staying at Jazii's tonight like I always do on a Friday" she said as she grabbed my arm pulling me towards the hallway door. Tracey let go of me and walked back into the kitchen. Grace and I ran into her room and grabbed her laptop, clothes, pillow, phone charger, hair brush, tooth brush. She looked up at me "I think that's everything". "Yep" I replied as I watched her exited her room. I looked down for a quick glimpse to see what I was standing on. As I went to left my head I was wrapped deeply into someone's arms and chest. I went to look up to see who it was but before I could left my head I was ripped from the arms and out of the room. I looked over a grace "come on your brother is out there waiting and were ready to go so let's go" she said grabbing my hand and running out the door. "Bye mum" we both yelled out over our shoulders. "Bye girls have fun" I could only just make out the words as we took off from the drive way. I looked down to my phone one new text. I opened it up __**Hey Jazii I really need to talk to you like now! Could I meet you somewhere? Xxx love Matty **_


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter 3_

_I tapped graces leg to get her attention "Hey Grace is there any rush for us to get home? Cause I need to see someone" I whispered. She looked over at me with tired eyes. I nodded my head "its okay we will go home" I replied to her expression she nodded as a thank you. "So what are you two going to get up tonight?" jarred asked. "Nothing much we're pretty tired" grace said yawning. I started to laugh at her as we were pulling up in the drive way. Grace jumping out grabbing her stuff and running inside. "Who's here for the door to be unlocked" I asked as jarred and I walked up the drive way. He offered me a small smile before walking inside. I walked in after him to see my mother sitting there on the couch "WHAT TH..." I stop before swearing. "Oh darling it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed I started to walk to my bed room but then Grace was at the door "talk to her see why she really left" she mouthed over at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jarred giving her a hug. I tuned back around "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed at her. I saw my mother's face change expression the new expression was hurt, upset, disbelieve. "Oh hunni I'm sorry! I really am" she said with a shaky voice "Well if you're sorry why did you leave me? I dont mind living here with jarred his taken better care of me then you ever have!" I said with a bit of a calmer voice but when getting to the last bit my voice raised loud and clear. I watched my mother flitch at my hurtful words she stumbled back and fell onto the couch. Jared jumped and ran to her side. "Mum are you okay?" he ask as he looked up at me. With the expression on his face he wanted me to forgive her... I shook my head and barged past Grace. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was going anywhere but here. My feet led me out the backdoor over the fence and down the road. I could hear Grace yelling out to me but I ignored her and ran. I was running for about 15 minutes now and I couldn't hear or see anyone behind me so I stopped. I stopped behind a old warehouse in a alleyway. I looked around the alleyway it was dark cold and wet. I pulled my phone out to see missed calls and texts from Grace and Jared. I just ignored them and went to my phone book... I didn't know who I was going to call but I need to talk to some... I pressed ring on a number that I was familiar with... 'ring ring' 'rin-' "OMG JAZII WERE ARE YOU? JARED CALLED ME! WHATS GOING ON?" I heard come through the phone... "um hi to you too Matt" I said with a bit of a smirk on my face "were are you?" he asked with a shaky voice. "look all you need to know is I'm fine nothing is wrong. Just mum turned up at home today...that's why I took off" I said as I kicked a rock across the ground I started to walk out of the alleyway it was starting to creep me out. "What your mum is here?"..."yeah mums here and I didn't say very nice things to her..." I replied "uhm well I dont blame you she did leave you..." it went quite "look I'm on a street now its first-avenue can you come get me, I'm scared you also said you wanted to talk to me earlier and I just need to talk to someone at the moment" I said looking up and down the street it was getting dark and cold and I did want to see Matt. "Okay I will be there in ten I will get mum to drive me and will walk back?"... I thought for a minute "nah my feet are really sore can I come back to yours for a bit?"...he went quite and was probley asking his mum... "Yeah that's okay where on our way now see you in a bit and stay there dont moved..." and with that he hung up... I was looking around I really didn't like to look of this place. I sat down in the gutter waiting for Matty... I had a moment to think _

_Matty is so sweet he always drops everything and comes running to me..._

_**You take advantage of him jazii...**_

_I looked around to see who was talking to me. No one was in sight..._

_**Yeah I'm talking to you... I'm your **__**conscience **__**I haven't spoken to you in years when you were little we use to have conversions but not anymore you're always too busy... **_

_Well I'm sorry..._

_**Now back to matt...do you really like him?**_

_Ummm yeah I think I do... I have loved him for years now._

_**Love is a big word hunni ... I dont think you should be saying that...**_

_Well then I really, really like him... anyway you're me you should know how and what I feel..._

_**Yes that is very true but I'm seeing if 'you' know what you want and feel...**_

_Well I want him and with the kiss he gave me today I'm very sure he wants me NOW GO AWAY!_

_**Just trying to help...sorry**_

_I didn't know what to think about what my __conscience said to me... I know I love him I have done for years... I know everything about him... he means everything and more to me. I wouldn't be able to live without him."Aye jazii" I heard my head snapped up from the ground to see Matty putting his hand out to help me up... "Mum's just up the road waiting. Let's go..." I nodded and he helped me up and we walked to the car in silents. _

_I sat in the back and Matty sat next to me... Shay seemed worried about me she kept asking me question. I would answer them then sit in silent's again till shay had another question... Matt kept smiling at me every time I would look up at him... it finally went quite and then my phone started to ring... I looked at the ID it said UNKNOWEN "hey matt I dont know who it is can you answer it?" he grabbed the phone out of my hand and put it on loud speaker "finally Jazii you answered your phone where are you? And what's going on?" I heard Grace ask... "Hey grace its Matt she's with me I will bring her home soon is her mum still there?" "Umm oh okay thanks matt and um nah her mum left it's just me and Jared here at home but his going to work soon so yeah will see you two soon?" matt looked over towards me I nodded to him "yeah gives about us a halva cya grace" and hung up "thanks Matt" I said reaching for my phone he nodded "any time Jaz mum can you just drop us here will sit in the park for a while then head over to Jazii's" Shay pulled over and handed Matt 5 bucks "grab some hot chips but be home before nine please" Matt nodded and said "thanks"._


End file.
